


Liar

by nerdyanddisney



Series: Good Omens Imagines [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Children, Drabble, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 04:49:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyanddisney/pseuds/nerdyanddisney
Summary: Requested on tumblr





	Liar

Crowley hated children. Which was unfortunate, because your life revolved around children. You spent your time on earth operating your own daycare, setting children down the path of good. 

You glance up the clock before turning your gaze back to the door. 

“Where’s Daddy?” your last child asks.

“He’ll be here soon,” you answer, smoothing her hair. You don’t believe yourself one bit. He was supposed to be here ten minutes ago, and you were starting to get anxious. Crowley had agreed to pick you up from work on the condition there were no children.

You begin cleaning up for the day, telling the girl that if she helps you she’ll get an extra sticker. She does as she’s told, only stopping when she hears the door open. 

“You said you’d be alone,” a familiar voice greets.

“Rose is just waiting on her dad. She’ll be gone in a bit,” you explain. He only nods, looking at the child with such disgust and confusion.

Ten minutes later, Rose’s dad has still not picked her up, and Crowley has stopped looking at her as if she carried the plague. In fact, he’s sitting on the ground next to her, listening to her story. 

Your heart swells at the sight. When her dad finally comes, you can see Crowley’s face fall. He helps send her out the door, giving her a small wave.

Once the door closes. “’I hate kids,’” you mimic. “Liar, liar, pants on fire.”

Even with his glasses on, you know he’s rolling his eyes. “Seriously, you’re worse than a kid.”

“But you love me.”

He smiles, wrapping his arm around you and pulling you into his chest. “That I do.”


End file.
